Flora Queen Faris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30464 |no = 662 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 94 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 34, 36, 44, 47, 50 |normal_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 10, 6, 10, 15, 6, 19, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 14, 16, 18, 21, 23, 25, 27, 34, 36, 44, 46, 48, 50, 52, 54, 56, 58, 60, 62 |bb_distribute = 10, 3, 3, 3, 10, 3, 3, 10, 10, 3, 15, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The extremely proud second princess of the Principality of Vriksha who was made to flee after the principality was invaded by the god army. At the time of the principality's collapse, she sought to escape with the badly wounded Lario, eventually reaching a gigantic forest where they were surrounded by pixies. Having sworn revenge against the god army, she decided to undergo sword training from a black armored knight wielding twin swords that had also been wondering the same forest. This helped her to awaken her abilities, while life in the forest put her heart at ease, somehow increasing the power of her precious sword. |summon = Fine, I'll help you! But just for a little bit! Then you'll have to help me! |fusion = Training is a pain, but I think I feel stronger. I wonder what summoning's like. |evolution = I've been training so I'll get stronger for sure! I'll show you first! | hp_base = 4284 |atk_base = 1230 |def_base = 1117 |rec_base = 1318 | hp_lord = 4947 |atk_lord = 1627 |def_lord = 1477 |rec_lord = 1743 | hp_anima = 5540 |rec_anima = 1585 |atk_breaker = 1785 |def_breaker = 1319 |atk_guardian = 1469 |def_guardian = 1635 |rec_guardian = 1684 |def_oracle = 1398 | hp_oracle = 4710 |rec_oracle = 1980 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Ares' Authority |lsdescription = Large boost in the BB Gauge fill rate |lsnote = 40% boost |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = I'll show you my fencing! |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Earth attack on single enemy & boost HC drop rate |bbnote = 30% boost to self |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30463 |evointo = 30465 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 30133 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood |addcatname = Faris2 }}